Master of The Seas
by Kyuubi16
Summary: In a world filled with powerful pirates and legendary treasures, greed, cruelty, and discord run rampant. The world government thought it could keep its tyrannical hold, but while it could deal with pirates, shinobi on the other hand was a different matter. In a world where a particular pirate wasn't born, a new hero must rise up to take his place.


Masters of the Seas:Unleashed

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, Musical Lyrics, or reading passages from books and scrolls._

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Possessions, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

00  
Author's Note  
00

I'm not really happy with the current version of the story. Its a bit of a mess and I really want to do things over. Cut away all the needless exposition and stuff like that. This story is also no longer connected to my Unleashed Series, so yeah.

I decided to make a lot of these new crossovers self-contained and the final product culimnation fic will simply have everything put together than. So, this is simply just Naruto and One Piece only.

00

Story

00

A young man, possibly of 18 or 19 years of age was riding on top of the head of a sea King. He was dressed in a black and red jacket that flapped in the along with a black short sleeve shirt and pants with black sandals. He also wore fingerless gloves which had the sign of the Vermillion Rasengan on his palms with the head of a fox, specifically a Kyuubi on the back of his jacket with a Rasengan on his shirt. He also wore a black and white striped hat that seemed vaguely familiar to a certain shop keeper from another anime.

Leaping off the head of the Sea King he landed unto the ship were the hastily assembled crew waited from him. Upon seeing the sea-king the pirates had began to panic. Only one person among the crew actually stood out.

A very obese and ugly woman, with freckles on her cheeks. She had long, black wavy flowing hair, possibly the only good thing about her. She was wearing a pink shirt with lined designs, a red neckerchief under it and a blue captain's coat over it, with the arms in the sleeves, unlike many other pirates. Around her waist she had a purple sash, with a flintlock pistol tucked in it and some jewels, red-painted fingernails, paired with some rings. She was sporting red lipstick along with a white cowboy hat with a red plumage and a light-green band around it, greyish pants and red, long pointed shoes with buckles on them.

''So...your the bloody Maelstrom. You don't look so tough...''

The young man smiled, seeing through the woman captain's bravado. ''Bloody Maelstrom? I suppose you can call me that. If you know of my title you can try and claim my bounty.'' the young man suggested.

The $5 Million bounty pirate tightened her hand around her mace. ''What are you waiting for! Attack!"' The obese woman ordered. Some of the pirates, albeit reluctant charged, not wanting to meet their Captain's Iron Mace to the face. At least against this guy they hoped death would be quick. In a flash they all cried out as blood sprouted from various parts of their body. Their bodies collapsed as the rest of the underlings stepped back and coward upon seeing the new comer.

A young woman, about age 23 or 24 with shoulder length dark blue hair and dark brown eyes. She wore a white sleeveless top and black pants. In her hand she held one of the O Wazamono Grade Sword. The sword hilt was pure red, with a thin circular hand-guard, and 68 Centimeters in length.

''Your crew is pathetic...you call yourself a captain? Then again you don't take care of yourself. I mean what kind of woman is overweight on top of being so violent?'' The bloody Maelstrom's taunts enraged Alvida to the point where caution was thrown out.

"You, you insolent BUG!" with a roar, she swung down on the pirate in front of her only for him to cock his head and for the mace to land on his shoulder. Her rage turned to confusion when the man didn't budge.

''Though you can turn that energy into something more useful.'' Snapping his finger the Seaking opened his mouth and set down a chest. ''I've come to realize the world government has made a mistake, a lot of their types do. They overlook rookies or anyone not in their radar. So I figure make use of the unknowns and build them up. After all the Yonkou have an assortment of crews, the best example being Whitebeard. So I offer you a deal. Join me and pledge allegiance to me and I'll offer you this. The Sube Sube no Mi.'' The Bloody Maelstrom presented the Devil fruit.

''This fruit makes the user immune to attacks either by weapon or by hand to hand combat, as those attacks will just slip off of the body. The fruit's powers also extend to whatever items or clothing on the user's person. Not only that but you will keep the strength you do now, but loose all the flat, blemishes, and other undesirable traits. Think about it... a few bites away from becoming a shoe in for most beautiful woman among the seas.''

''And all I have to do is join up with you? ''

''Yes...you will be the first of many. You see I have many duties that need to be filled. Intelligence, strategy, propaganda, information gathering,a cook, a doctor, an interrogator, a torturer, and other such things. I would be grateful if you would pass the word to anyone who fits those perogatives.'' The bloody maelström placed his foot on the chest and kicked it over to the woman.

''Follow the name Uzumaki Naruto. Show me my fate isn't misplaced and you can keep up. Let's go Kuina!'' The blond ordered as the blond whistled and the Sea King lowered his head.

The woman in question nodded as they both got on top of the head of the creäture and continued their journey into parts unknown.

''So who are we going after this time?'' The swordswoman asked as she polished her blade with sharpening implements.

''There's been talk about a girl who steals from pirates. I've followed the rumors for the past few days. For a single girl to brave these waters and steal from pirates it speaks of her navigational skills.'' he answered her a she looked over the map in his hands. Several islands were crossed out and there were numerous markings, notes, and arrows drawn out on it.

''You've figured out that much from so little?'' she asked him, her voice was a bit dull in tone giving away that she wasn't all that surprise by his explanation.

''I've grown to know people and how they think. I've grown to know who they're from just a few tidbits. That did lead me to you after all?'' He responded as the swordswoman smiled.

''Yeah...my own prince charming,'' she said with a snort, though the smile on her face showed she didn't mean much by it.

''That and I heard she was pretty cute,'' He responded as the swordswoman shook her head.

''Of course...'' the woman replied with a roll of her eyes. She watched as the blond continued to attentively go over his map. His gaze was rather focus and sharp, like it was about to cut through the map.

''I'll be going it alone for a while. I want you to go ahead and find the closet member of our crew.'' he instructed her as he looked up from the map and rolled it, placing it under his arm.

''Getting rid of me already huh?'' the swordswoman responded with a playful smirk.

''Well it's hard for me to play the game if you keep calling foul from the sidelines.'' He said as he moved to the edge of the Sea King's nose. ''I'll bee fine...but wish me luck 'kay?''

Kuina waved goodbye to her Captain as he plunged into the water. 'Praying to the deities above there wouldn't be another Alcapolco incident.'

Swimming along the water and dodging the various ocean life Naruto came upon a small town. Gathering his chakra he pushed it outwards, generating heat and drying himself as he went into town. He took a bite of his thumb and ran a finger over his arm as one of his many usually invisible tattoos came to life. Out of it popped a scroll and out of the scroll was a piece of a torn shirt. Taking a whiff of it he began tracking down the scent. With the afternoon came evening and he finally found the person whose scent matched it the most. She was a beautiful girl, with short orange hair. She wore a yellow skirt and a blue and white stripped t-shirt, that hid a modest B-Cup (Which we all know will grow to I soon enough. Resetting each arc.). She wore thick brown boots. She walking down the road to where the ships were docked.

'Perfect...now to test her out.' he thought as he cleared his throat and took on an assuming look.

''Excuse me...miss...''The woman in question turned to the voice calling out to her. ''Are you a navigator? I've been looking for the right one willingly to travel for the right price?'' he couldn't help but notice how cute the girl was, but there was something else. She had a relax look about her, but it felt rather chilling.

''That depends? What's the right price?''

''A million Berri per island.'' He said and inwardly chuckle as the girls eyes practically turned into a dollar signs.

''A...A million...per island?'' she stammered as her eyes widened slightly. A rather sharp intake of air could be heard as something danced in her eyes, whether it was calculation or daydreaming about the expenditure he wasn't quite able to make out.

''That's right...I wish to travel and I'm willingly to pay one million Berri per island visited. In fact if it's not money I have some jewels as well,'' The disguised Naruto took from his pocket a miniature Sora's Sapphires. ''It's part of a set of five. The only of it's kind...makes it priceless you know.'' He said as he watched the suspected cat burglar salivate. ''Do we have a deal?''

''Most definitely...you've come to the right person.'' she confidently stated as Any place you want to go I guarantee I can get you there in half the time anyone else in these parts.''

''Now that's what I like to hear Miss. My name is Naruto. What's your name? Can't be calling you miss throughout the entire journey can I?''

''My name is Nami, Naruto.''

''Very good...I'll get the supplies and then we can be off.'' He said as he watched her eyes fixate on his sapphire. She had the look in her eyes of someone who probably knew how to use her gifts to get what she wanted. Naruto decided to sit back and see how the next few days would play out. Sure enough the girl stopped at every single island that could be found within this part of the sea. It didn't take long for him to realize she was using his words against him of every island. The girl was definitely shrewd.

''I'll be in town for quite a bit. We'll meet up at the boat.'' Naruto said as Nami nodded and he took off into town. He had heard rumors of a curse fruit user in these parts. As he expected by the behavior of the locals they were being suppressed. So he figured the best thing to do was find Nami before she could her self in trouble. Following her scent he found her being cornered by two pirates.

Jumping from the roof of the building he landed between the girl and the pirates. ''Something tells me you have a penchant for attracting trouble.''

"Oh, boss! You're finally here! I've been waiting for you to rescue me!"

Naruto fault back a chuckle, so this is the charade she wanted to play. "I'll leave everything to you!" the Buggy pirates grimaced at her running, but didn't get a chance to do much else as Naruto flashed behind them and jabbed a finger into the back of both their necks. With a gurgle both bodies fell to the ground, twitching and convulsing.

Naruto soon followed Nami's scent to her location. ''What...what did you do them?''

''Temporarily halted their ability to swallow and shut down their ability to control their bodies with an electric shock. Though it shouldn't kill them...'' Maybe.

''Something tells me you weren't being truthful of just wanting to travel around?''

''Shrewd...what about you? Stealing from pirates is a pretty big risk.''

''I know... but as a thief who steals from pirates I'm well aware of the dangers.''

''But you're not much of a fighter. I'm a fighter without a navigator and you're a navigator without a body-guard. he rest is explanatory.''

''You mean a partnership? You are strong and you do have money so you wouldn't be a drain on resources. I suppose it couldn't hurt.''

''Already then...all is left to iron out the details. Maybe we can begin by just who those pirates worked for?'' Naruto asked as the duo went to discuss the situation in one of the houses for a bit.

00000

Chapter End

00000

I hope you all are enjoying this revamp. A lot of stories have Naruto simply just joins the crew, is a marine spy won over, or something along those lines. Well I'm taking a more interesting route that will have Naruto's crew going on their own journeys, while from time to time crisscrossing with the Straw Hats.

Naruto's desire to take down the World Government is related to the general behavior of nobles and stuff like that. You know, Slavery, stealing land, and stuff like that. So what do you think might have happened when they happened upon the Elemental Nations, with most of the continents military power weakened after the Fourth Ninja War. That is an interesting general plot line, I'll let you guys put together some ideas and such from that.

THIS NARUTO DOES NOT HAVE CANON NARUTO'S BACKGROUND. I have to stated that in all Caps because some people just can't figure that stuff out. Its rather annoying when I have to clarify every little thing, but if I don't people complain and are like, why didn't you explain that or you missed that. So yeah, just give it time folks.

So with that said I bid you all farewell.


End file.
